Here's Looking At You
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: She had nobody, until he swaggered into her apartment, a cocky grin bestowed upon his handsome features.
1. Prologue

_**She had nobody, until he swaggered into her apartment, a cocky grin bestowed upon his handsome features. **_

**Prologue: **

Her chest hurt.

That was the first thing that hit Emma Swan when she awoke that Friday morning. It wasn't because of health or sore from exercise, it had been from all the heaving last night. For the first time in years, she, Emma Swan had broken down crying over a man. Neal Cassidy. Her now ex-boyfriend of five years.

As much as Emma recollected their time together, she couldn't pinpoint the time along the line that she had done something wrong. All Emma was aware of was that everything was good, or so she thought. Neal had simply come home from work in a bad mood and ended things without a simple explanation. He packed a small suitcase and said he would come pick up the rest of his stuff later. When she arrived home, he had taken nearly everything. After all, he had convinced her to put their stuff in his name, because he had convinced Emma that they were going to marry somewhere along the line. It wasn't this though that hurt Emma. Neal had been the only person she had. No friends and no family. No one wanted to know the blonde-haired, four-eyed orphan.

And of that moment, Emma was convinced that no one ever would.

_**One Year Later: **_

Emma Swan arrived home at her small two bedroomed and two bath-roomed apartment that Saturday morning. Her eyes were drooping and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the day away. After all, night shifts at _The Lone Wolf_ were rough, especially on Friday nights with the drunken men.

Emma would never know why she chose _The Lone Wolf_ of all places to try and find a job, but considering it was the only place that would hire high school dropouts, she had no choice. Emma spent the majority of the night waiting on rowdy men, who wanted nothing more than to get her into bed, and after the security had finally kicked the drunken lot out, she found it her job to clean up their mess. A mess they made specifically in retaliation of her declining their bed offers.

A loud groan escaped through her lips as she shut the apartment door, her back cracking all of last night's strain away. 

"Keep your head high, Emma." She mumbled to herself, stumbling towards her bedroom, stripping herself of her shirt as she went. "Another two hundred dollars in your pocket."

By the time she reached her bedroom, she was in nothing but her underwear, before placing a soft tank and sleeping shorts on, climbing immediately under her old, rough covers. In just under thirteen hours, she would be back on her feet, keeping the drunks at bay. She closed her green eyes and dreamt of red silk sheets and a woody smell.

What should have been a good eight hour sleep turned into a four, because at midday, a loud banging sounded from her apartment door.

"Seriously?" Emma muttered to herself.

She reached over and grabbed her phone, and her eyes widened when she saw two missed calls and four text messages from the guy who could potentially be renting out the other bedroom in her apartment, considering she was struggling to pay for it herself.

_Hey, uhm, I'm outside and can't get in. We arranged for me come have a look today. _

Emma groaned before standing and grabbing a dressing gown and her glasses, before moving out of the room and towards the door. With a deep sigh, she reached out and took the door knob, before unlocking and opening, and for the first time, she laid eyes on Killian Jones.

He was tall, and handsome. His blue eyes were hidden behind glasses similar to hers and his hair was messy as though he had been tugging at it.

"Sorry…" Emma blurted out. "I forgot."

Killian looked at her a little sheepishly, but his gaze was far from annoyed. 

"You do look a little stressed, lass. Killian Jones." He held his hand out for her.

Emma eyed it suspiciously for a few moments before reaching out with hers, and shaking gently. 

"Emma. Emma Swan." 

And then, he swaggered into her apartment, a cocky grin bestowed upon his handsome features as he peered around. Emma quietly shut the door, before turning to look at Killian, and seeing exactly what he was looking at. There were dirty dishes everywhere, her clothes from earlier on the floor, her PS3 unplugged with some video games strewn about, and in all her embarrassment, her Twilight collection.

"Uh, well, you definitely forgot." Killian said a little dumbfounded.

Emma mentally slapped herself. The only interested person in six months was now standing inside her apartment, which looked more like a bear cave. 

"It doesn't normally look like this. I've been working night shifts and…" 

"It's fine." Killian said, but Emma could see he was lying.

"You can uh, look around." Emma said, in a slightly awkward tone, knowing the rest of the apartment was just twice as messy. "Would you like a drink? I have coffee…"

"Sure."

Emma watched as Killian made his way down the corridor, and she finally let herself take a deep breath. The man was gorgeous and his glasses added a sexy feeling to him. If she had only remembered.

Killian was gone for five minutes before he returned into the kitchen, surprised to see Emma pouring his coffee, making a pretty shape in the foam. Killian watched curiously before Emma passed it over. 

"Sorry, creature of habit." 

"It's lovely. You'll have to teach me that."

Emma looked up at him in shock. "You mean…" 

"Aye, I'll take it. Under one condition, you clean it up before I move in."

Emma blushed from embarrassment, but nonetheless handed him a key. "Uh, well, welcome home then."

Killian Jones then winked at her from behind his glasses, and Emma found herself suddenly feeling happy that he was now her roommate.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

Emma found herself unable to concentrate around Killian Jones. It wasn't because he was distrustful fellow, it was because he knew how to send butterflies off in her stomach, and make her feel like a teenage girl at the most random times. The day he had moved in, he had bought flowers from the local florist shop, _Game of Thorns, _and given them to her, as a thank you for allowing him to be the one to rent the room. Of course he was the only one who had ever shown interest though.

Right now, Killian was sitting on the couch, watching the news, a report about icy weather about to hit Storybrooke soon. She had just finished getting ready for work and even after a week of Killian being there, she was still getting used to his presence. They didn't exactly spend a lot of time together. Killian was out during the day at the small Storybrooke College, training to be a doctor, and she would sleep. Then at night's, they would see one another for an hour before Emma went to work and he to bed. To Emma, it was still like living alone, only now, there was a fully equipped bedroom next door to hers.

Emma grabbed her old Nokia phone, a text message from her boss there. He didn't even ask her if she could stay back, he just said she would be finishing 5am. _The Lone Wolf _also having a bed and breakfast connected to the side of it. Her boss, Mr Gold was a quiet man. He kept to himself, and liked to bully his employees. The majority of people who worked for him were women Emma's age, most of whom she had attended school with. It so happened that these girls didn't like Emma, and made sure to go out of their way to try and get her into trouble. 

"Are you okay?" Killian's Irish accent came from the couch.

"Uh, yeah. Just finishing later than I thought." Emma answered.

Killian looked over at Emma. "You look like that took you by surprise." 

"It did. My boss texted me 5am instead of 3am."

"Did he give you a choice?" 

"Hell no."

Killian didn't look very impressed at this, but he didn't press the matter. Instead he stood up, and grabbed his car keys. 

"What are you doing?" Emma blurted out, without thinking.

"Taking you to work." Killian replied. "Emma it's almost nine o'clock and pitch black. And not to mention I want to give that boss of yours a firm drilling. You work hard enough as it is. You are there six nights a week…"

"I'll get fired if you do anything of the sort, and because no one else will hire me, I can't risk that."

Killian's eyes narrowed but he seemed to understand what Emma was saying because sighed in defeat. 

"At least let me drive you. We're friends now, right?"

Emma felt strange at the idea of having a friend, but she smiled and nodded. "Right."

"Miss Swan, you are five minutes late." Mr Gold snapped, as Emma entered the bar. 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." 

"It better not." Gold replied. "Get to work. You can make up the five minutes at the end of your shift."

Emma nodded, and moved behind the counter, mentally cursing herself for not standing up to him. Yet again, the last person who stood up to Mr Gold was fired two seconds later. As usual the shift started slow, and this time Mr Gold, who normally left, ended up staying later, and Emma knew that he was keeping a close eye on her, as he would do anything to have a go at her for the smallest thing. It got to one o'clock, and Gold still watched her closely, and that was when she finally messed up. Straight away she felt her stomach sink.

The beer that she had been carrying to a nearby table had fallen off her tray and the man she was supposed to be delivering it to, kicked up the biggest fuss she had ever witnessed, even when she offered to give him a fresh one, free of charge. It wasn't until Gold pulled her into his office that she realized what was coming. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It was an accident." 

"Oh Miss Swan, that's not what you are in here for. You're here because you were going to give him a free beer. You made the mistake not him. You are not to give out free drinks without consulting me first."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." 

"It won't." He gave her a smile and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I wouldn't look to relieved if I were you. You're fired. I've been watching you for weeks. You make mistakes and you are not liked amongst the employees."

Emma felt her eyes narrow. "They hate me. They have hated me since high school." 

"Watch your tone." Gold snapped. "Get your stuff and be gone. Go find another job that will allow you to give away free drinks to shut up snappy customers."

"How am I supposed to live?" Emma whispered. "I'm struggling as it is." 

"I'm sure that _dashing _boyfriend of yours will help."

It wasn't until Emma pushed open her apartment door that she realized Gold had called Killian her boyfriend.

But in that moment, as she walked into the room, it was made very clear he wasn't and he wouldn't be. It was a Friday night, and that clearly meant for Killian Jones to snap out of his doctor self and fool around with his girlfriend, which she didn't know he had one. 

"I think I heard the door." The female whispered. 

"Emma's out til five, love."

Emma stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. If she told them she was there, it might make things awkward, especially considering she could have caught them in middle of sex. 

"Killian I'm sure I heard the door." 

"Bloody hell, Milah."

Emma saw the light turn out in the bedroom, and the next moment, Killian still cladded in his pajama bottoms, but shirtless and bare feet. Emma's eyes widened and so did his, and she noticed that he looked ashamed. 

"Emma, I didn't…"

Emma was bright red in the face and she turned away from him, heading into the kitchen. She didn't care that she barely knew him and that he had only lived there for a week, it still hurt to know that the only man she had been attracted to in the past year had brought his girlfriend home for a few rounds of sex.

"Look, she's my ex-wife." Killian quickly explained. "We still get on, Emma. She just needed somewhere to crash for the night."

"You were married?" She asked in a stunned manner, feeling a little better. 

"Aye. We were high school sweethearts. Married at twenty, divorced at twenty-three." 

"Wait you're not twenty-one?"

Killian chuckled. "No. I'm twenty-six. I did write that on my application, if you missed it."

Emma blushed, forgetting all about being fired. Her green eyes then landed on Killian's ex-wife and she was surprised to see that Milah was looking awkward. 

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea." Milah quickly said. "I would never…"

"It's okay." Emma answered, looking between the two and noting they looked a striking couple, and once again she felt like an ugly duckling next to a swan.

Killian glanced at the clock on the wall and back to Emma, and Emma could see that he was mulling something over in his mind. 

"You're home early. Did your boss let you off?" Killian asked, as Milah disappeared back into the bedroom, shutting the door. 

Emma felt the feeling of sadness back in her stomach. "No exactly. And I'd say ex-boss."

"He fired you?"

Emma nodded as she poured herself a glass of milk. 

"I dropped a tankard of beer. The customer went off at me and I said I'd get him another one, and he could have it for free. My boss didn't like this very much and told me it was out of my rights to do this and fired me."

Killian looked angry. "That's bullshit, Swan. He can't do that." 

"Well, he's the boss." Emma replied, sipping at the milk. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Nowhere else will hire me. The businesses here are owned by the family of those that hated me in high school, so they're not going to hire me, are they."

Killian sighed. "Emma it will be okay."

"How. I have enough money to continue helping with the mortgage. I don't have anything for bills, food and…" 

"It'll be okay." Killian smiled. "You've got me now."

Emma nodded.

When Emma awoke the next morning, it was to find that Milah had already left and Killian was sitting at the dining table, textbooks flittered around him and deep in concentration. Emma knew that he was studying to be a doctor and she found the whole picture of him being a doctor sexy. Imagine walking in to his office with a personal female problem and having to explain it to him. Despite last night's events, she couldn't help but chuckle at this. Killian's blue eyes looked up and Emma was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Morning." He smiled. 

"Morning." Emma replied, before making herself a coffee, and Killian one too.

Killian clearly was in the middle of studying so he didn't say much else, and even when Emma out the television on, he didn't join her. She kept thinking about a job, and she knew if she continued to do so, she would end up with worrying lines.

Emma kept the news on for twenty-minutes, before the sofa finally dipped beside her, and the smell of Killian's spicy sent filled her.

"Emma, I don't know what you would think, but my best mate David Nolan's wife is opening Storybrooke's first wedding dress shop, and she said she would be more than happy to take you on."

Emma turned and looked at Killian, a surprised expression on her face. 

"She would really do that for someone she doesn't know?"

Killian shrugged. "She's a lovely woman, and plus, she'll know you. She and David are coming round for dinner tonight. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

Emma's eyes widened, but she relaxed slightly. Judging by how nice Killian was, his friends couldn't so bad, could they?

**So I am so sorry that this is so late. I've been busy in real life and my other fics. I promise the whole Milah situation will be explained. **

**Also, I'd just like to say, this fic won't just be about romance. I plan to form a friendship between Emma and Killian, and Emma making friends with his friends first. And then the romance side will come in. **

**Review? **


End file.
